No somos novios, pero siento celos
by LaLectora24
Summary: Si Percy y Annabeth no fueron novios después del beso? si llegan dos personas a dar vuelta el asunto? si la profecia de los siete sigue en pie? CONTIENE SPOILER DE LOS HEROES DEL OLIMPO
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un monstruo no me ataca, solo a mi amigo

ESTABA llegando a la escuela, mañana me iria al campamento, le pediria a Annabeth que fuera mi novia, ya que... no se lo pedi cuando me dio la oportunidad, y dijo que si queria sermi novia, yo seria quien se lo pidiera, eso me parece justo, pero creo que ahora esta furiosa conmigo, ya que... me dijo eso hace un año, me despido de mi mamá y me bajo del auto, veo a un chico rubio y ojos negros, es mi amigo: Josh, el es muy callado, pero en los momentos adecuados, saca toda su personalidad, despues de un rato tocan eltimbre para entrar a clases, me meto a la clase de matematicas, las odio, hoy es el ultimo dia, pero igual me pasan materia, eso me molesta, el profesor nos explica que vendra el año que viene para la universidad, aun que me parece estupido, una nota me lleha a mi mesa, dice:

Percy:

A la hora de almuerzo, esperame en la sala de musica, tengo que mostrarte algo

Katty

Bien, me parece raro de que Katty Burdock me diga algo, digo, es la chica más caliente de toda la escuela, y solo me quiere ver a mi, bien, pienso: Katty me quiere pedir algo muy importante pero yo estoy enamorado de Annabeth,aunque, pienso que todo el tiempo que paso, se ha enamorado de otro, o seguramente tiene novio, ya que, ella esmuy linda e inteligente, ¿como no puede tener novio?, espera, a mi no me molestaria que tubiese novio, a mi me gustaria, ya que, si ella es feliz, yo lo soy... Pero si llega a tener novio, ese chico sera comida para dragon

Estoy en el pasillo,frente a la puerta de la sala de musica, no se si entrar o no, pero, me arriesgo, entro y me siento en una silla, a los minutos, entra Katty, ella es alta, de pelo moreno y piel oscura, pero muy hermosa.

- Hola Percy, resiviste mi nota- Dice Katty mientras se sienta en mis piernas

- Ho-ho-hola Katty, si laresivi, ¿Para que me nesesitabas?- le digo ya un poco nervioso

- Para estar con tigo - me dice susurrando el oido

Me tomala cara y me acerca a sus labios, toco sus labios, son tan deliciosos, el beso es mas, y mas intenso, la agarro de la cintura y la acerco, el beso es mas exitante, su lengua quiere entrar y yo la dejo, nunca pense volver a tocar los labios de Annabeth, Annabeth

- Annabeth - susurro

- ¿Quien?

De eso, una persona entra a la sala de musica, veo a la chica perpleja mirandome con esos ojos que me encanta

- ¿Percy? - me dice

- ¿Si Annabeth? - le digo un poco incomodo

- Ella es Annabeth? - pregunta Katty

- Emmm... Si, Katty Annabeth, Annabeth Katty

- ¿Es tu novia Percy? - dice con untono de enojo

- No, no es mi novia

-Entonces, por que la...

Se quedo callada un momento, por que tambien sabe, que me beso sin saber que eran novios.

- ¿Conoces a Josh Undas? - Me pregunta

- Si, debe estar en el almuerzo, ¿Por que...?

No pude terminar la frase, un monstruo gigante araviesa la pared

- ¡¿Aquien busca?! - Le pregunto

- A josh

Annabeth sale corriendo a la sala de almuerzo, agarro a Kelly ( ya que por una extraña razon lo ve), llegamos a la cafeteria y Annabeth agarra a Josh, me dice que venga y yo voy con Katty, tiene una esfera o algo asi y nos teletranporta al campamento

- Llegamos - Dice Annabeth

- Wow, ¿Donde estamos?

- En el campamento meztiso Josh, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar - Responde Annabeth


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Las actividades empiezan y me siento mas incomodo que ocupar un baño publico

**Josh quedo muy sorprendido al saber la noticia de que el es un semidios, pero no saben de quien, Katty esta muy incomoda con todo eso, es una mortal a lo que no puede entrar al campamento, pero sigue aca, a los dos los llevamos a la casa grande para ver que aremos con ellos, Annabeth esta muy cerca de Josh, eso me hace sentir... no lo se, ¿Incomodo?**

**No, incomodo no, la palabra es celoso.**

**Llegamos a la casa grande, Chiron esta como siempre en su silla de ruedas**

**- Chiron, he traido a dos mestizos**

**- ¿A si? ¿Quienes?  
>- Ellos dos - Apunta Annabeth a Josh y a Katty<strong>

**- Soy Josh Butashe**

**- Katty Burdock**

**- ¿Katty es una semidiosa? - Le pregunto a Annabeth**

**- Eso creo, ella esta aqui y vio al monstruo**

**- Bien, bien, ¿Tienen mamá o papá?**

**- Yo tengo papá - Dice Katty**

**- Yo mamá - Dice Josh**

**- Bien, hoy en la fogata veremos...**

**Chiron no pudo terminar la frase ya que Katty tiene una especie de niebla en la cabeza con el signo de afrodita... ahora todo tiene sentido**

**- Bien, algo me dice que tu madre es Afrodita- Dice Chiron**

**- ¿Y ek mio, y el mio? - pregunta Josh un poco entusiasmado**

**- Tu padre te reclamara...**

**Una niebla azul con un casco aparece en la cabeza de Josh, es hijo de los tres grandes**

**- Hijo de Hades, muy bien, Annabeth, lleva a Josh a la cabaña de Hades y Percy lleva a Katty a la cabaña de Afrodita**

**- ¡¿Por que?! Ahí todas me odian - le alego**

**- Hace caso**

**Ago caso, pero de mala gana, llevo a Katty a la cabña de Afrodita, toco la puerta, y me abre Charlotte, una chica que me odia**

**- Percy ¿Bienes a pedir consejos sin paga o que?**

**- Les vengo a dejar a una semidiosa - le muestro a Katty- Katty Charlotte, Charlotte Katty, es su nueva hermaastra, agan sentirse comoda, mientras yo voy a dar una vuelta**

**- ¡Jackson espera! - Grita alguien de atras, es Anastasia, una de las muy poca ( y cuando digo pocas es que es la unica) que le agrado- Tengo que hablar contigo**

**- Dime Ann**

**- ¿Has hablado con...?**

**- No, ya no puedo, me vio hace un par de horas besando a Katty, esta enojada**

**- Hasla sentir mejor**

**- ¿Como? Anastasia, fue un beso con lengua, ¡Y ELLA LO VIO!**

**- Bien, disculpate**

**- ¿Porque? No somos novios**

**- Aun no**

**- Gracias Ann, pero mejor hablo de esto con Enebro**

**- Bien, haslo, pidele consejo a una ninfa del bosque pero no a una hija de la diosa del amor**

**- Lo siento**

**Me alejo de Anastasia y me voy a mi cabaña, veo a Annabeth como le enseña la cabaña a Josh, el la ve muy atento, tan atento que le fomra una sonrisa y veo sus chispa en los ojos, entro a mi cabaña y me encuentro a alguien que me ve desde la ventana**

**- ¡NICO!- Grito por el susto**

**- ¿Que? No puedo convocar fantasmas pero no puedo observar a personas'**

**- No, si puedes, pero lo que no puedes es darles un parocardiaco**

**- Tu te lo buscate, haci que dime - dice mientras se sienta en la ventana- ¿Katty es buena besando? - Me pregunta**

**- Nico, como sabes eso?**

**- Annabeth se desahogo conmigo**

**- ¿Porque con...?**

**- Solo dime, ¿Besa bien?**

**- Bueno, besa fantastico, pero no le pasa a Annabeth**

**- ¿Que? - Escucho decir a Annabeth mientras se asoma por la ventana**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: MI MEJOR AMIGO ES MI PEOR ENEMIGO**

**-Percy, estoy esperando una respuesta- Me dice Annabeth**

**- Ou, dhu, duuu- Es lo unico que logro decir**

**- El dijo que tus besos son mejores que los de Katty- Le dice Nico**

**Noto un leve sonrojo de su parte y creo que tambien de mi parte, le doy una mirada asesina a Nico y el solo se encoge los hombros**

**- Ou...dheee... bueno, creo que me voy- Dice ella y veo como se aleja.**

**- Gracias Nico- Le digo mientras me tiro a mi cama**

**- No hay de que, venga, tenemos que jugar a ''captura a la bandera''**

**Me levanto, me pongo mi armadura, saco mi contracorriente y salgo hacia el bosque, un captura la bandera en la tarde, mas rapido para cansarse, mi equipo es con Afrodita, Demeter, Ares (si?) Hefesto, Apollo y Poseidon, mientras que el equipo contrario es, Atenea, Hades, Dionisio, hermes, Hipno y Nemesis, eso es un muerto con mayuscula, salgo al campo de batalla y espero a que Quiron nos de la orden de atacar, pero antes, Kelly se me hacerca.**

**- Buena suerte Percy- Me da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va**

**me quedo como tonto parado y veo como Annabeth me ve de reojo, enojada?, no lo se, suena el cuerno y empezamos a pelear.**

**Corro para proteger la bandera pero un chico de Hermes se me tira en cima y me vota, pero yo lo doy vuelta y el cae y sigo corriendo para proteger la bandera, el sol me llega directo a los ojos y no puedo ver nada, cuando veo una cabellera rubia se me tira en cima, dejando su espada en mi cuello.**

**- Hola Sesos de alga- Me saluda**

**- Hola Listilla, disfrutas la pelea?- Le pregunto**

**- Si- dice hacercandose de mi- Claro que la disfruto**

**La tiro para a tras y me levanto y salgo corriendo y ella de tras de mi, veo que alguien esta atacando a Kelly, no lo pienso ni dos veces y corro a su ayuda, golpeo al chico de Hipno y la salvo.**

**- Oh gracias Percy**

**Ella iba a volver a besarme, pero un sonido nos para, perdimos o ganamos el juego.**

**- GANADOR EQUIPO ROJO**

**Eso es que perdimos, me encuentro con Annabeth con la bandera azul en las manos mirandome con una cara que ni siquiera sabia que tenia.**

**- Ten- Me dice mientras me golpea el pecho con la bandera- Yo no la necesito.**

**Ella saca la gorra de invisibilidad y no la puedo ver, ya que se volvio invisible.**

**No vi ni a Josh ni a Nico por ahí, cuando veo que de las sombras aparecen.**

**- Y es asi como se hace un viaje en sombra- Le dice Nico a Josh.**

**- Creo que no estoy feliz de que mi padre sea el dios de los muertos- Dice el con una sonrisa nerviosa**

**- Te acostumbras- Le digo yo acercandome- Donde estaban?**

**- Peleando con chicos de Nemesis, escuche que Annabeth gano- Responde Nico**

**- Si, gano por que me concentre de ayudar a Kelly que proteger la bandera, ahora esta enojada conmigo.**

**- Voy a hablar con ella- Dice Josh**

**- No no lo aras- Le digo poniendo mi mano en su pecho**

**- Por que Percy, estas celoso?- Me dice Nico**

**- No... es que...**

**- Entonces, deja que Josh valla- Me dice**

**Le dejo pasar y veo a Nico con cara de furia.**

**- Podrias apoyarme alguna vez?- Le pregunto aguantandome de cortarle la cabeza **

**- Lo ago, solo que no te das cuenta, venga, vamos a cenar**

**Me doy una ducha y me pongo ropa, voy a la cabaña de Atenea para ver si Annabeth viene, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, escucho la voz de un hombre**

**- Venga Annabeth, te ara olvidarlo- es la voz de Josh!**

**- No Josh, deja de molestar, no quiero ser tu novia**

**Ahora es a el a quien le quiero cortar la cabeza**

**- Por que no? quieres seguir sufriendo y verlo con Kelly**

**- No, pero no quiero seguir...Josh, Alejate**

**No se porque me empujo contra la puerta y veo un apasionado beso entre Annabeth y Josh, Josh esta en la cama y Annabeth arriba de el.**


End file.
